Blizzard of Love
by xhelloxbeautifullx
Summary: Zoro and Sanji have been dating for a year and they're spending their first Christmas together. A terrible blizzard occurs when Zoro goes to meet up with Sanji, and everything is at stake. Christmas dinner with Zeff, and a surprise for Sanji that's better than any gift.


_**A/N: **__This is for the 26__th__ day of the Zosan Christmas Exchange run by Kumiko Hasegawa aka kumiko-sama-chan on Tumblr. I'd like to thank her so much for having this event, and I'm really grateful to be a part of it this year. _

_**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or anything related to it (sadly)**_

_**Summary: **__Zoro and Sanji have been dating for a year and they're spending their first Christmas together. A terrible blizzard occurs when Zoro goes to meet up with Sanji, and everything is at stake. Christmas dinner with Zeff, and a surprise for Sanji that's better than any gift._

Snowflakes fall delicately onto the streets of East Blue Village. Lights are either dimmed or festively colored for Christmas tomorrow, snow beginning to cover the sidewalks as well as the streets during the start of another snowstorm. Sidewalks are nearly deserted since most people are at home with their families, yet children are outside playing in the snow. Young children had learned to pile the snow into a compact little wall. If they went on making little walls like that, they could build some streets for themselves while laughing as they build it; the sounds of their laughter only irritated a certain man to his bitter core. He watches them remake the poor excuse of a town, down to the poorly remade houses and parks. Perhaps by now all the houses had turned to snow, inside and out; a whole city of snow with monuments and spires and trees, a city that could be destroyed by shovel and remade in a different way. As anyone looked out of the window, a blanket of white stretched as far as the eye could see. All the familiar features had disappeared, hidden under the lumps and bumps of the coverlet. Sun sparkled, picking out glittery diamonds clasped in frosty settings. The sounds of Christmas music and street plows pushing snow off the streets fill the ears for anyone who listens. Various food aromas gently tickle the nostrils of this man as families and couples prepare for a nice Christmas Eve dinner while he is alone. That person is recovering addict, Roronoa Zoro.

Roaming the streets aimlessly, the green-haired man finally heads home so he can be by himself. Delicate snowflakes tenderly fall onto his tan cheeks, but he is far from being gentle or delicate. Most would call Zoro a _Grinch _since he didn't like Christmas too well, but he did have his reasons for disliking the cheerful holiday. He didn't have any family other than his best friends, Ace, Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Brook, Franky, and Robin. They're always there for each other, but since they've gotten older they moved on with their lives. Ace had gotten married a few months ago to a _by the books _cop, Marco. Luffy and Usopp got together years ago, but now they're living in another state. Chopper had gone off to Oxford University in England to continue his studies in medicine there. Franky and Robin were too busy planning their own wedding which is set to take place this upcoming February while Brook is touring the country with his band. All of them call and write to Zoro when they can, but he can't help but feel lonely, especially around this time of year. Though he does have one person he can always rely on. This person could fill the role of a guardian angel with his angelic features, from the golden blonde hair down to the most lean and muscular legs to exist to mankind. The only odd feature would have to be his spiral brows, but surprisingly Zoro found them quite adorable and suited the man well.

Zoro had been addicted to heroin and alcohol for over two years, finally starting to get sober for the sake of his lover. The recovering addict has bright green hair, three earrings in his left ear, a large scar going across his chest and abdomen, and a body beyond compare despite the low weight. Roronoa is slowly gaining his original weight back by working out and training in kendo, so there's more muscle than anything on him. A tragic encounter with drug dealers cost him his left eye last Christmas, and it's been hard for him to trust anyone ever since. The trust issue was still lingering there for another year, until Zoro met his lover. His lover is Sanji Black. Sanji is the co-owner of the most popular diner, the Baratie, along with his foster father, Zeff Black. Despite his distant friends, Sanji is all the swordsman has left. Zoro's foster family had passed when he was a child so being alone wasn't new to him.

The morning of Christmas Eve, every local radio station are playing a variety of Christmas songs, along with yet another blizzard warning. All of the holiday cheer is making the man sick to his stomach, causing him to just return home to be alone as he waits for Sanji there. Zoro is just strolling on the snowy sidewalk when he gets a text from his boyfriend:

_**-Christmas Eve dinner with my old man tonight, you coming?-**_

_I can't really say no...After everything he's done for me._ The lonely man thinks to himself before finally sending a reply:

_**-I'll be there at 6:30.-**_

Zoro puts his phone away and heads back to the apartment he shares with Sanji. First comes off the boots, then the scarf, hat, and gloves, and finally the jacket in that order. He makes hot tea and sits in front of the television set as usual, not even noticing how bad the weather had gotten. Sidewalks and cars were only lumps of snow now from the blizzard.

_**5:45pm.**_

Once Zoro sneaks a glance at the time, he quickly puts on his jacket, along with everything else he needs, before running outside.

"Shit!" He curses the weather, but begins trudging through the snow nonetheless. _I can't let him down. I promised._

_**6:45pm.**_

Sanji is literally a nervous wreck since his boyfriend isn't here yet. He constantly keeps calling Zoro over and over, only to panic more whenever he gets the voicemail. Zeff notices his son freaking out and sighs softly.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't show up, Eggplant. The weather is horrible...it'd be insane if he left home during this snowstorm."

"Shut up, old man! Zoro's coming, I know it! H-He promised me..." The young blonde chews on the remainder of his fingernails.

Around 8:00pm, there's a sudden knock on the door. Zeff stops heating the food to answer the door, eyes widening at the sight in front of him. He quickly pulls the frozen Zoro inside and shuts the door, letting Sanji nearly rip off the snow covered clothing.

"Zoro, are you ok?! You could have frozen to death out there! I was worried sick about you, damn shitty marimo!" Sanji scolds though he's just relieved to see his boyfriend is alright.

"I-I'm ok...just freezing..." Zoro shivers and hugs Sanji for warmth. "I'm sorry for being late..."

The young blonde nearly crushes the other in his tight embrace, and the sounds of soft whimpers and sniffles can be heard as Sanji tries to hold back tears.

"I-I was so fucking worried...don't make me worry like that ever again..."

"I understand, Sanji." Zoro whispers soothingly and takes Sanji to the table where they and Zeff enjoy a wonderful dinner together.

Once the older man heads to bed, his son nearly drags his man upstairs into the spare bedroom. Sanji presses his lips against Zoro's for a heated passionate kiss. He parts his lips to give an invitation for the other's warm tongue. Zoro wastes no time and nearly shoves his tongue into his lover's mouth, swirling their tongues rapidly and quickly peeling off layer after layer of clothing. Sanji pulls his boyfriend on top of him once he's on the bed, wrapping those long dangerous legs around the man's muscular waist. Slight moans are released between their kiss as Zoro begins to caress down Sanji's slender sides, down to that frequently irritating belt. After seeing his lover struggling with the article, the blonde takes it off instead. Their kiss finally parts when the need for air becomes too desperate, but it doesn't stop the swordsman from attacking the cook's neck with kisses and hickeys.

"Ngh,_ Z-Zoro..."_ Sanji whispers breathlessly between moans as he feels Zoro's lips travel down his pale skin.

Each kiss has lingering heat from those same lips, especially as they reach the cook's most sensitive area. Pants and boxers are quickly discarded by Zoro, and he doesn't hesitate to run his velvet tongue all over Sanji's throbbing erection slowly. As it's obvious that he's taking his time, the slow pace is already driving the blonde insane with arousal. Moans and pleas for more only escalate after watching his cock disappear into Zoro's mouth. The sensation is too unbearable as Sanji grips the sheets tightly until his knuckles turn white, struggling to keep his voice down so Zeff doesn't wake up. Zoro releases Sanji's shaft with a seductive _pop!_ and the sweet torture is far from over for the blonde. The swordsman holds up both of his lover's thighs, gently spreading them and Sanji already knows what's coming next since Zoro knows his body too well. The cook arches his back slightly and covers his mouth to avoid a cry of pleasure to escape past his lips the moment he feels that familiar tongue lick a certain ass-hole. The tip of Zoro's tongue traces circles around the ring of muscle before penetrating it, and a smug smirk appears on his face when Sanji finally lets out a cry of pleasure.

"F-Fuck...Hurry...Put it in..."

A soft lustful chuckle is emitted by the swordsman as he removes his tongue slowly.

"Not yet. You know I hate hurting you..." Zoro whispers into Sanji's ear as a finger slides past the blonde's entrance.

Sanji gasps softly and moans quietly from the new penetration, clearly loving the pleasure already. The volume of his voice increases slightly as another digit is inserted, both of them pumping in and out repeatedly. After fully preparing his boyfriend, Zoro grabs the bottle of lube his lover stores here for when they visit, and coats his large cock with the cool gel. He lines up his dick with Sanji's entrance before slowly pushing it inside. Two sets of grunts are released, obviously one of them belonging to Sanji, whose grunt turns into a seductive moan. The bed underneath them starts to creak and rock from the force of Zoro's thrusting. Cries of ecstasy and the aroma of their activities fill the room as they continue to make love to each other for the remainder of the night. The atmosphere cools down as both Zoro and Sanji come down from their euphoric high. Neither of the two were ready to move –nor did they want to- once their fun is over, and ragged pants take over as both men try to catch their breaths.

"Zoro...I love you."

"I love you too, Sanji…"

Sleep completely takes them quickly the moment Zoro lies on top of Sanji without bothering to remove his cock from the cook's cum filled ass. It's not that the blonde minded it, but it would be an awkward thing for Zeff to see. Speaking of the old man, he walks into the bedroom to wake the two lovebirds on Christmas morning for breakfast when he sees his future son-in-law and son tangled in each other's arms naked. Nonetheless, the elder decides to let them sleep after letting out a deep sigh and shuts the door behind him. Sanji is the first to wake as the rays of sunlight peek through the window, but it's nearly impossible to move the sleeping swordsman off him. Just as he's about to attempt movement, the green-haired man nuzzles against Sanji's neck and he can feel Zoro's surprisingly soft lips lightly pressing onto his pale skin as the swordsman inches closer in his sleep.

"Wake up, sleepy marimo." The cook chuckles softly as he nudges his lover awake.

"Morning…" Zoro yawns as he finally removes himself from Sanji only to lie back down.

"Come on; get your sweaty ass into the shower. My old man is waiting for us." A foot taps the green-haired man right in the ass as the blonde heads into the bathroom.

After showering and getting dressed in the cozy Christmas pajamas Sanji bought for them a week ago, the lovers make their way into the dining room to enjoy the lovely breakfast Zeff made for the three of them. Breakfast came and went like it usually does since Zeff is an amazing chef, and Sanji really does look up to him though it's never said. The living room is where the decorated tree is with gifts under it, stuffed stockings hang above the makeshift fireplace, and a single mistletoe dangles from the ceiling above Zoro and Sanji. Before the plant is noticed, a neatly wrapped gift is placed onto the swordsman's calloused hands. After the wrapping paper is removed, a rare smile exposes itself on his face as soon as he holds the silver frame with a picture of the two lovers on Valentine's Day three years ago kissing in the rain which Ace snapped a photo as a prank originally.

"Thank you...it's perfect."

A gentle kiss is shared between the pair and then Sanji finally notices the mistletoe above them.

"Look up, marimo...mistletoe."

Zoro looks up as he's told and then looks into his boyfriend's visible eye, grinning as he pulls the other close for a tender kiss and not even caring that his future father-in-law takes a photo of them kissing. He gently parts the kiss slowly as he feels for the small box in his pocket.

_It's time…_

The swordsman blushes slightly as he gets down on one knee, looking up at his shocked boyfriend.

"Z-Zoro…?"

"Cook, this past year with you has been a rocky roller coaster with my healing, but words can't even begin to describe how appreciative I am for you being there for me. Since the day we first met four years ago, I couldn't stop thinking about you. To this day I'm shocked that you even had feelings for me, and I wouldn't want to ruin that with drugs. I-I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm truly lost without you and honestly I'm afraid of losing you. You're the jelly to my peanut butter, the light in the dark, and simply my other half. I love you more than Luffy loves to eat meat. Now to finally spit out the question...Sanji Black, will you spend the rest of your life with me and grant me the honor of marrying me?"

"Yes~!" Sanji manages to speak between his tears of joy, throwing himself into Zoro's arms before the ring is even shown.

The ring is pure 24K diamond with sapphire embedded in it to form a heart around the big diamond in the center. On the inside of the ring is an engraving: _Aishiteru, Sanji_.

"I-It's beautiful…" The blonde whispers as he admires the gorgeous ring that's now on his left ring finger. "I love it...and I love you so much."

"I love you, too...and one more thing...Merry Christmas, Sanji."

"Merry Christmas, Zoro."


End file.
